


Forgive the Adoring Beast

by PoliticalBloodTea



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Casual Mention of Murder, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoliticalBloodTea/pseuds/PoliticalBloodTea
Summary: A night out to the theatre had been Wonsik’s idea, and Hakyeon was not one to deny him anything.  He might have been too indulgent with his boy but he didn’t care, he loved to spoil Wonsik and Wonsik paid him back with loyalty and affection.  He hadn’t been expecting the prince.  The second the actor took the stage he felt Wonsik inhale beside him, and when he opened his mouth to sing Wonsik whispered a plaintive, “Hyung,” and Hakyeon knew where the night was going to end.





	Forgive the Adoring Beast

A night out to the theatre had been Wonsik’s idea, and Hakyeon was not one to deny him anything. He might have been too indulgent with his boy but he didn’t care, he loved to spoil Wonsik and Wonsik paid him back with loyalty and affection. He hadn’t been expecting the prince. The second the actor took the stage he felt Wonsik inhale beside him, and when he opened his mouth to sing Wonsik whispered a plaintive, “ _Hyung_ ,” and Hakyeon knew where the night was going to end.

Hakyeon had turned Wonsik and been satisfied, they hadn’t needed anyone else for decades, no one else had ever caught their attention at the same time like the prince dancing across the stage had done. He looks ethereal in light blue, and has a mouth that Hakyeon wants to taste. One glance at Wonsik and he can see that his boy is already more than halfway in love. He had never been able to completely drain the poet out of Wonsik, soft-hearted and tender even after being turned into a monster.

Hakyeon leans close to whisper in Wonsik’s ear. “Do you want him? Should he be ours, should we ruin that pretty thing?” Wonsik shudders and nods, Hakyeon rewards him by biting his ear until he hisses quietly, the mother sitting in the row behind them giving them a disapproving glare out of the corner of Hakyeon’s eye. “Go to his dressing room to wait for him, I’ll meet you after the show.”

Wonsik doesn’t hesitate before standing up and shoving past the other people in their row, slipping through the doors of the theatre quietly. Hakyeon turns his attention back to the stage, watching the prince and deciding if he really wants to turn him - he could just feed him to Wonsik and Wonsik would probably be mostly satisfied. The actor is beautiful, yes, but it’s his smile that makes up Hakyeon’s mind. There is something innocent and full of light in it, a happy twinkle in his eye that looks like it’s there even when he’s not acting. Hakyeon wants to take that. He wants to see what happens when he changes the prince, strips him of his soul, and makes him his own. He wonders if the bloodlust will sparkle the same way the happiness does.

He leaves before the final bows are over. Wonsik will grab the prince if he makes it back to his dressing room before Hakyeon does, but Hakyeon would like to be there to properly greet him. It’s easy to get backstage, he drains the only security guard dry and saunters backstage like he owns the place. He wasn’t hungry, but he’ll need every ounce of strength he has to turn the prince. The prince’s name is Jaehwan, he reads off the playbill, and he finds the corresponding door with his name plastered onto it. He can sense Wonsik inside but the prince hasn’t arrived yet. Wonsik lounges inside, spread across the only couch in the room, long legs on display. Hakyeon wishes he had more time to do something with all that Wonsik is promising, but he can already hear the prince making his way through the hall, bowing and thanking the staff for their hard work.

Wonsik silently rises and steps out of immediate view of the doorway, Hakyeon is better at drawing victims in. Hakyeon is brimming with energy from feeding on the guard, and when the doorknob begins to turn he feels something akin to butterflies in his stomach. The door opens and the prince, still in his costume, freezes at the sight of Hakyeon, one hand still on the door, wary.

“Lee Jaehwan-ssi,” Hakyeon says warmly, a gentle smile on his face. “Beautiful performance.”

Jaehwan relaxes and takes his hand off the door, giving Hakyeon a belated bow. Hakyeon doesn’t care what he’s assuming right now, that Hakyeon is a fan with connections or someone who works in the industry, all that matters is Jaehwan stepping into the room, door still open. “Who are you?” Jaehwan asks. He doesn’t notice Wonsik stepping behind him and closing the door silently.

Hakyeon only smiles, this time predatory, and he can tell Jaehwan is uneasy. He won’t lie to the boy, that’s no way to start the new life they’ll be embarking on. “Wonsik and I saw the show,” Hakyeon says, “And we decided we wanted you.” He steps forward and Jaehwan steps back, right into Wonsik’s arms. Wonsik winds one arm around Jaehwan’s waist and clamps his other hand over his mouth, muffling his screams before they start. Wonsik grins at Hakyeon, fangs showing.

Jaehwan struggles and Hakyeon can see that Wonsik is surprised by his strength. Hakyeon approaches them and strokes his hand down the side of Jaehwan’s face, tapping his fingers over the hand Wonsik has over Jaehwan's mouth. “There’s no need for that, Jaehwan-ssi.” Wonsik wrinkles his nose and Hakyeon tilts his face to him. “Too formal? We barely know each other after all.”

“But you’re going to fix that, hyung,” Wonsik says.

“Well there’s no need to be rude to someone before you kill them, haven’t I raised you better than that Wonsikkie?” Jaehwan’s eyes widen and he struggles harder, kicking his legs out and nearly clipping Hakyeon, who dodges to the side.

“Better hurry, hyung, I don’t know how long I can keep hold of him.” Wonsik’s eyes sparkle with silent laughter.

“Fine,” Hakyeon pouts. “Always rushing me.” He steps even closer, trapping Jaehwan between his and Wonsik’s bodies, pinning his legs between their iron strength. He places one hand on Jaehwan’s warm shoulder and the other against the side of Jaehwan’s head, tilting it to expose his neck. Jaehwan’s muffled screaming raises in pitch, right into frantic, and Hakyeon can see his pulse rabbiting in his neck. Hakyeon wastes no more time in biting down, who knows how long they have before someone comes looking for Jaehwan.

His fangs cut through Jaehwan’s skin and through his veins, blood flowing into Hakyeon’s mouth. He’s just as sweet as he looks and Hakyeon drinks deeply. He sucks, encouraging Jaehwan’s blood to flow faster, Jaehwan going limp between them. Wonsik whines needily, and Hakyeon unlatches and shoots him an annoyed look, but Wonsik only makes his eyes even more wide and pleading.

“Please hyung, let me taste him.” Jaehwan’s head has lulled to his chest and he’s not screaming anymore, so Wonsik has a hand free to reach for Hakyeon. Hakyeon lets himself be pulled in, kissing Wonsik, letting Wonsik lick the taste of Jaehwan out of his mouth.

Hakyeon pulls away, hissing when his bottom lip stays trapped between Wonsik’s teeth for a second. “Are you going to let me finish, now?” Wonsik nods, eyes to the ground, feigning submission, but Hakyeon sees the way he licks his lips.

He lowers his mouth to Jaehwan’s neck again and resumes drinking, listening closely to the way Jaehwan’s heart slows and weakens, draining him until it’s just a faint flutter and Wonsik is wholly supporting his weight. He unlatches from Jaehwan’s neck and brings his own wrist to his mouth, biting down and slicing the veins open, he sees Wonsik’s nostrils flare but he shoots him a warning look and presses his wrist to Jaehwan’s mouth, tilting his head back so Hakyeon’s blood flows between his lips. A shock runs through Jaehwan’s body and his hands immediately latch onto Hakyeon’s arm, clutching hard and pressing Hakyeon’s wrist more firmly to his mouth, biting down for himself so Hakyeon’s blood flows faster. Jaehwan swallows frantically.

Wonsik lets go of Jaehwan, no longer needing to support him while he feeds on Hakyeon. He turns his attention to Hakyeon, standing behind him and hooking his chin over Hakyeon’s shoulder so he can watch Jaehwan drink. He feels Hakyeon’s knees buckle just a little and wraps his arms around Hakyeon’s slim, cool waist, fabric soft under his hands. Jaehwan is single-minded in the way he feeds from Hakyeon, greedily taking all Hakyeon has to give. Wonsik sees Hakyeon’s eyelids flutter and his head droops just a bit and Wonsik decides that Jaehwan has had enough. He pries Jaehwan’s hands off Hakyeon’s forearm and pulls his wrist away from Jaehwan’s mouth.

Jaehwan hisses at Wonsik and tries to grab Hakyeon’s arm back, but Wonsik scoops Hakyeon into his arms and lays him on the couch away from Jaehwan faster than Jaehwan can react. Jaehwan lunges at them, trying to get back to Hakyeon, but Wonsik restrains him, pushing Jaehwan until his back thumps against the wall opposite the couch. “Stay,” Wonsik growls. Jaehwan growls back but doesn’t push again. Wonsik returns to Hakyeon on the couch, he gently lifts Hakyeon’s wrist and licks the bites closed, shuddering at the taste of Hakyeon’s blood, always so much more rich and powerful than any human’s.

Hakyeon smiles tiredly. “I’m okay, Sikkie.” He levers himself up off the couch, only wobbling a little. Wonsik still looks concerned, and Hakyeon places a soothing kiss on his lips. “I’m going back to the apartment, you can take care of him right?”

“Yes, hyung,” Wonsik says with a nod.

Hakyeon runs his hand through Wonsik’s hair and smiles with a little more energy. “Good boy.” He glances over to Jaehwan, still pressed against the wall, his eyes tracking Hakyeon hungrily. He looks back at Wonsik and says, “Feed him Cinderella and join me at the apartment when you’re done.” He walks away from Wonsik after one more quick kiss. As he passes Jaehwan he runs his hand under Jaehwan’s chin, and the look on his face is devastating, sweet and pleading. “Eat well, Jaehwanie.” He sweeps out of the room and into the mostly deserted hallway. No one takes note of him as he leaves the theatre.

 

Hakyeon is sitting in the living room, enjoying the view of the lights of Seoul outside their huge windows. He’s still a little tired, but when he hears Wonsik and Jaehwan in the hallway he stands to greet them. Jaehwan is looking much less ferral than he did at the theatre, he’s changed out of his costume and both his and Wonsik’s mouths are swollen and red like they’ve been kissing. Hakyeon greets Wonsik first, his hands resting lightly on Wonsik’s waist, tasting and smelling everything Wonsik has been up to since Hakyeon left Jaehwan in his care. Hakyeon gives Wonsik a knowing look and Wonsik blushes.

Hakyeon holds his arm out for Jaehwan who easily steps into the embrace, eagerly accepting the kiss Hakyeon gives him. Hakyeon cups his face and asks, “How are you, Jaehwan-ah?”

“I’m still hungry,” he says with a pout.

Wonsik coos. “Cute,” he says, touching Jaehwan’s neck gently.

Hakyeon hums. “We can fix that later. I could do with another meal as well. But that’s not what I’m in the mood for right now, how about you Sikkie?” Wonsik shakes his head, grinning. “Why don’t you show me what you two were up two while I was here all by myself waiting for you two to get home?” Hakyeon steps away from them, pushing Wonshik and Jaehwan towards each other.

There’s no hesitation before they’re kissing, Jaehwan has to tilt his head up to meet Wonsik’s mouth and Wonsik brings both hands up to touch Jaehwan’s neck, Hakyeon can sense that he has a blooming obsession. Jaehwan tries to rush the kiss but Wonsik keeps it slow and sweet, Hakyeon can feel the heat burning in his stomach and he’s quickly tires of watching. He grabs them each by the hand, trailing them behind himself as he leads the way to their bedroom. He doesn’t bother turning on a light, the lights of the city enough to see by.

He kisses Jaehwan first this time, pulling him close, letting his hands trail down his back and back up as he kisses Jaehwan’s soft, full mouth. It’s enough to drown in, decadent like chocolate cake. Wonsik steps behind Jaehwan, pinning him between them for the second time that night; this time Jaehwan presses back, rocking his ass against Wonsik’s cock, Wonsik makes a soft sound.

Wonsik is the first to step away, he begins unbuttoning his shirt and Hakyeon smiles at him, grabbing Jaehwan’s waist and turning him around so they can both watch Wonsik strip for them; Hakyeon’s hands working on getting Jaehwan undressed as well. Wonsik shows off a little, taking more time than needed and flexing just a bit. Hakyeon can’t say he hates the display. He pushes Jaehwan’s pants and briefs down at the same time, arousal starting to make him impatient. When Jaehwan is naked he turns back to face Hakyeon and Wonsik joins him, together they strip Hakyeon of his clothes, stumbling a little as they trade kisses back and forth between all three of them. Once Hakyeon is stripped he pushes the other two away from him, crawling onto their bed and laying back against the pillows. He knows he looks gorgeous with the ambient light playing across his skin, Wonsik and Jaehwan stare at him hungrily, hesitating only a second before they scramble to lay on either side of him, hands skimming up and down his body. Wonsik, always eager to serve, circles a hand around Hakyeon’s cock making his back arch. For a moment Hakyeon indulges in the hands all over him. It’s been so long since he and Wonsik brought someone else to their bed, and they get to keep this one. Hakyeon feels spoiled. He wants to do the spoiling tonight though, he wants to show Jaehwan how good it will be with him and Wonsik.

He grabs Wonsik’s wrist, stilling his hand. “Grab the lube, Wonsikkie, please.” Wonsik moves supernaturally fast, and the lube is in Hakyeon’s hand before he can blink. Hakyeon speaks to Wonsik like Jaehwan isn’t there. “I’m going to open him up and fuck him, and then you can have him, okay?” Jaehwan makes a noise and Hakyeon grins at Wonsik.

“Works for me, hyung.”

“Good boy,” Hakyeon says, giving him a playful peck on the lips. He turns his attention back to Jaehwan, who now has his own hand wrapped around his cock, his hair has wilted a little out of the updo it was in for the show and it’s hanging across his eyes. He looks absolutely sinful, like everything Hakyeon had hoped for when they first saw him. Hakyeon taps his thigh, “Spread your legs.” Jaehwan’s long legs part without hesitation.

Hakyeon takes his time, trailing the pads of his fingers over the skin on the inside of Jaehwan’s legs, just to watch him shiver. He eventually works his way to Jaehwan’s hole, ignoring his balls and cock completely, and Jaehwan pouts at him, Wonsik, watching with eager attention, laughs softly. Hakyeon lubes up his fingers and presses one against Jaehwan’s hole, watching the pout melt off his face with smug satisfaction. He presses in, finger slipping inside easily, Jaehwan doesn’t make a sound, eyes fixed on Hakyeon’s. He’s not tight or nervous and Hakyeon’s finger slides in and out smoothly.

“What’s this?” Hakyeon asks. “Wonsikkie I don’t think this one’s as pure as we thought.” Wonsik fixes sharp eyes on Jaehwan, bright with new interest. Hakyeon pulls his finger out and joins it with a second finger, both of them slipping in almost as easily as the first one did. “I think our little prince is a slut.” Jaehwan closes his eyes and moans.

“I think he likes being called a slut, hyung,” Wonsik says, his voice deeper than usual, Hakyeon can feel it rumble through his chest.

Hakyeon spreads his fingers inside Jaehwan stretching his hole, Jaehwan whines. “I think you’re right Sikkie.” Hakyeon slips a third finger in and Jaehwan bring his hand up to bite, hissing when his new fangs are sharper than he expected. Hakyeon thrusts his fingers into Jaehwan faster and harder, making Jaehwan pant. “Well,” says Hakyeon, “there’s only one thing we can do with sluts.”

He smoothly pulls his fingers out and pushes his cock in in nearly the same motion, Jaehwan shouts. He’s tight and still slightly warm inside, body temperature catching up to the fact that he is no longer alive. Hakyeon starts slow, enjoying the feeling of Jaehwan around his cock, and Jaehwan moans, long and deep. Hakyeon can hear Wonsik panting next to them and glances over to see him jerking himself off. Hakyeon leans down to kiss Jaehwan who wraps his legs around Hakyeon’s waist, the kiss is sloppy but Hakyeon doesn’t much care.

He leans back up and gives up his slow pace, driving into Jaehwan at a punishing speed with no warning, Jaehwan tosses his head back. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he pants with the rhythm of Hakyeon’s thrusts, unconsciously squeezing his muscles around Hakyeon’s cock, making him moan. The bed moves beside them and Wonsik kneels next to Hakyeon, grabbing his face to kiss him frantically. He wraps one hand around Hakyeon’s waist, feeling his muscles work, and the other hand around Jaehwan’s cock, hand slicked with a mixture of his and Jaehwan’s precum. Jaehwan is already going taught, and Hakyeon can feel himself not far behind. Jaehwan falls over the edge first, body tensing, legs squeezing Hakyeon’s hips so he can only thrust shallowly. Hakyeon gasps against Wonsik’s mouth, head falling forward as he comes inside Jaehwan, he can see Wonsik’s hand moving slowly over Jaehwan’s shiny cock, trails of milky come dripping down the sides of Jaehwan’s belly.

Hakyeon pulls out and collapses to the side, nearly on top of Wonsik, who makes a disgruntled noise. Jaehwan is a panting mess, staring at the ceiling with a dazed expression. Wonsik doesn’t give either of them time to recover before he’s climbing over Hakyeon, who gives him an annoyed swat on the ass. Wonsik turns Jaehwan over onto his stomach and Jaehwan hisses when his sensitive cock is trapped against the bed cover but Wonsik doesn’t seem to care. He pushes his own cock into Jaehwan’s swollen hole slowly, almost gently, Jaehwan whines, high, like he can’t decide if he wants to complain or encourage.

Wonsik keeps up a slow pace, slower than Hakyeon had the patience for. Jaehwan pillows his head on his arms, face turned towards Hakyeon, his eyes closed and expression beautiful, tensing and relaxing as Wonsik fucks him, gentle and thorough. Wonsik, ever the romantic, Hakyeon thinks, but he appreciates the picture they make, his boys in their bed, the light playing over their smooth skin. Wonsik leans down to gently take the skin at the nape of Jaehwan’s teeth between his neck, worrying the skin until he comes, and then he bites down hard enough to make Jaehwan hiss. Wonsik’s hips stutter and still and he lays pressed atop Jaehwan for long enough that Hakyeon is worried he’s fallen asleep.

He tugs at Wonsik’s arm. “Don’t squish the baby,” he says as he tips Wonsik off. Wonsik doesn’t move much, he’s sweaty and gross but doesn’t seem to have any interest in getting cleaned up. He wraps one arm around Jaehwan and the other around Hakyeon and tries to pull them closer. Hakyeon slaps at his arm. “Stop being gross we have to clean up. Stop touching me. Wonsik!” But Wonsik doesn’t let go, responding with only sleepy warm mumbles. Jaehwan doesn’t look too upset about the situation, he only looks exhausted. Hakyeon feels himself being lulled by them, he stops pushing at Wonsik’s arm. His own tiredness from earlier has returned, and when the other two drift off the room is so quiet Hakyeon imagines he can hear the sounds of the late night traffic below their window. He tucks himself closer to Wonsik, reaching an arm across his body so he can stroke Jaehwan’s back. His brand new creation and Wonsik, both of his boys with him where they belong.


End file.
